<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Laid Plans (art) by Lasgalendil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177296">Best Laid Plans (art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil'>Lasgalendil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Gratuitous use of fire escapes, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, that was actually consensual voyeurism the whole time, then deliberate voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's snuck up Steve's fire escape past curfew more times than he could literally count by the time he's eighteen. A standing invitation to come and go as he pleased from the Rogers' apartment meaning that he's climbed in on Steve mid-dance lesson with a pillow, surprised the poor guy while he's changing, and interrupting everything from drawing, dreaming, and anything else a seventeen year old may be doing alone in their room.</p>
<p>    But Bucky's only ever seen this in his own mental concoctions.</p>
<p>    //</p>
<p>    The one in which Bucky learns how easy it is to keep walking in on a show when it's intentionally being put on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kinkbang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Laid Plans (art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166388">Best Laid Plans</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBones/pseuds/GrumpyBones">GrumpyBones</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"It takes Bucky’s hand curling against the cold and wet glass of the window, his fingers tensing as the deafening sensation of want floods him, washing out any stock of rationale he has stashed away for the truly desperate times, to recognize the throbbing between his own thighs. Far too hard, too aching, to ignore any longer."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>